


Fine lines

by TheMidnightMoonChild



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Cheating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Heartbreak, Oblivious Leon S. Kennedy, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sexual Content, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25432573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMidnightMoonChild/pseuds/TheMidnightMoonChild
Summary: What fun would life be without a little curve ball?
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Jill Valentine, Leon S. Kennedy/Claire Redfield, Sherry Birkin/Jake Muller, Sheva Alomar/Chris Redfield, Sheva Alomar/Josh Stone
Comments: 17
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I know I have three other Resident Evil fics that haven’t been finished yet...but here's another one. Why not?

_**New Year's Eve** _

“Alright, here're the rules.” He said as he chalked the end of his stick, “whenever I get a ball in, you have to take a shot. Now if you land the eight ball before you get your other balls in then-”

Rolling her eyes she glanced at the two shot glasses along with a nearly full bottle of tequila. “You take a shot.” She finished for him, the game was simple.

He just smirked at her, she was something else. Lucky for them the private bar in New York they were in was solely for first responders, including BSAA soldiers, and government agents.

He didn’t care to talk about his life story at the moment. He noticed the way her eyes roved over him from the bar where he caught her attention. The way her gaze seemed to light up when he flashed her a smirk and sauntered over. It wasn’t as if she was a stranger, they were friends. It was nice to see a familiar face.

He was convinced to play the ritual pool challenge, played by anyone who was a newbie to the bar.

It was strange for him to see her out of her usual attire. The skirt was so tight on her he didn’t know where to look, and the crop top hung off her shoulders that she was wearing didn’t leave a lot to the imagination. He watched her bend over the table to rack the balls, the fabric of her skirt riding up to where her ass was almost showing. He did his best to avert his eyes, but for a brief moment he could have sworn she was doing it on purpose.

She caught him staring but pretended not to. Her lips carved into a satisfied smirk when he wasn’t looking. She needed this. She needed something to distract her from her broken heart.

Most of the usual patrons were outside messing with bottle rockets and cheap fireworks they’d gotten for the occasion. It was some kind of celebrations going on outside after all, it was New Year’s Eve. Not that either of them cared. She had only been in New York on her own a few times before, hearing he was there made seem a little less scary.

His tall frame leaned over the table, pool stick in hand as he aimed. His muscled arms did all the thinking for him as the chalked tip slammed into the white ball that was yellowing with age. Immediately two striped balls went into adjacent pockets.

He noticed the small look of surprise that crossed her face, but it was gone in an instant. It was replaced with a smirk that almost admitted defeat then and there. She turned and filled both shot glasses before downing them both, the liquid burning the tissue of her mouth and throat as it went down. It hit her stomach hard, yet she didn’t care.

She felt the tension between them, she was paranoid that it was just her imagination playing tricks on her. Surely he didn’t feel it as well? How would this end anyway? Would she really be okay with only being a one-night stand to him? After a split second of examining his handsome face and build, she decided that yes. She was okay with it and that it was totally going to be worth it.

He took his next shot, missing on purpose just to give her some semblance of a chance. Taking her stick and walking around the table, trying to find a good angle to get in a solid ball. There wasn’t anything easy lined up, and he noticed her bite her lip in thought.

It crossed his mind that he’d rather be biting it instead. _Shit._

She bent back over and took her shot in a form that was so terrible that he had to wonder why she even agreed to play the game. The cue ball ricocheted off of the side before landing in another pocket.

Her brows knitted together in frustration as she went back over to the bottle of tequila, aggressively pouring a shot before screwing her face up at the thought of its taste. He chuckled at her, a sound she found more intoxicating than the alcohol. Her bluish eyes were drawn to him and the playful grin on his face, eyes lingering on his lips longer than she intended them to.

It was embarrassing how much she wanted him, she hadn’t felt this way in a long time.

“Better pour another one.” He said cockily before sinking in another striped ball.

She shook her head frowning, he was enjoying beating her far too much.

She had to lean over the table to align her stick with the cue ball, giving him a delectable view down the thin fabric of her shirt. He could see the top of the red lace bra she was wearing, the curve of her nice sized breasts. She had been somewhat gifted with perfect perky breasts, they fit her frame perfectly.

Sighing, he walked past her to get the tequila. His rough hand grazed her arm to signal her to move out of his way. It was a brief touch that sent bolts of electricity through her.

She bit her lip again as she waited for him to take his shot. The increasing sexual tension was unnerving her. He didn’t seem at all phased by it, but she was crumbling.

And now they were in an awkward position, he was leaning over her trying to show her to stringent her aim.

How pathetic was she? They were only friends. They had been through a lot of shit together and had built a special bond. It was pointless throwing it all away for one night. She would probably die of embarrassment if he knew what she was thinking.

Honestly he could have fought against her if he wanted to, but he didn’t want to. He let her guide his head down to just a few inches above hers. He couldn’t help but notice the lust laced within her enlarged pupils. She leaned up on her toes and kissed him hard against his lips.

He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her body up against his, so he could feel her warmth. They stayed like that for a few minutes, kissing as if they were both starving for just an ounce of affection. Her head swam as his hand moved from the small of her back down to her ass to grab playfully.

She broke the kiss to breathe. She didn’t pull her body away from his. The gasping breaths falling from her lips only turning him on more. He wanted to take her breath away from doing something much more than just kissing, but he didn’t want to cross that line without knowing she was fully okay with it.

“Are you sure?” He asked seriously.

“I am,” she said, leaning up and kissing him again.

Happy with that answer he took her hand, lucky for them he was friends with the owner. And occasionally got the keys to lock up himself.

He continued to lead her through to the back into a dimly lit room with shelves of supplies for the bar. He didn’t give her a moment to speak before his lips descended onto hers once more. Her mouth opened once again for him, but he pulled away. He let out another seductive chuckle at the frustration on her face.

He leaned down to whisper into her ear, “are you sure?” He asked huskily. He had to ask again.

She didn’t actually know.

She had only had sex with people she had been in relationships with before, she was raised to save it for someone you love. But now? She just wanted to get laid over love. “Yes,” she lied, just wanting him and not caring how at this point.

At the sound of her answer, he left a trial of fiery kisses down her neck, biting at the tender flesh to cause shivers to go up her spin. Her fingers fiddled with the buttons of his shirt, so she could feel his bare skin of his chest on her palms. She was surprised at how soft he felt.

After five shots of tequila he didn’t want to bother taking all her clothes off, not all the way anyway. He pulled her shirt and bra down, one hand grabbed her breast, kneading it hard as he pinched her nipple. She let out a small whine at his teasing, his lips coming back up to capture hers.

She didn’t even have a chance to get his shirt off before he was pushing up the hem of her skirt so that it was also at her waist. It was hard to see her in the harsh lighting of the small room, so he used his hands to look her over.

The calloused hand that had been teasing her breast came down between her legs. He quickly found her clit and started to rub it hard through her underwear. She let out a cry, her knees buckling so that he had to hold her up with his free hand. He enjoyed how ready she already was for him.

“I want you to fuck me,” She mumbled under her breath.

Usually she would have been embarrassed to say that to anyone, but he was different. He made her feel far too good to care anymore.

He grinned before jerking her panties down. After pulling the down her toned legs, he flung them across the room before unbuttoning his jeans.

She was now shaking with anticipation and it didn’t go unnoticed. He turned her around and bent her over, a finger running down her slit to make sure she was in fact ready for him. He smirked again when he realized that she was more than good to go. Using his hand to steady himself, he thrusted into her.

A cry came out of her that was a mix of emotion. He was much bigger than her ex had been, so she wasn’t used to his size. The stretching causing pain to go through her as she continued to tremble. But there was pleasure, satisfying pleasure from the feeling of being completed by him. She mentally kicked herself for not doing this with him sooner.

“God damn, you’re tight.” He muttered.

They didn’t stay at the slower pace for long. Once he was satisfied with his grip on her, he started to ram into her roughly. Moans and curses fell from her mouth as he continuously caused her body to rock back against him to make his thrusts that much harder. The pain she had felt from his size was quickly gone and replaced with pleasure that had her knees shaking. His hold was the only thing keeping her standing.

He could feel his own orgasm building, partly from having gone without sex for so long, he knew he wouldn’t last long. He’d make sure she came first though.

A few moments later, she let out yet another curse, this one louder than the one before as she hit her peak. Pleasure rolled over her in thick waves. He let go of her arm and shoulder to place his hands on her hips, his thrusts becoming slightly more erratic as he urged himself to climax. A moment later he was cursing too.

They noticed the sound of fireworks and cheering exploding outside. It was the only thing louder than their heavy breathing and panting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Claire & Leon**

Three years had passed. Three incredibly fast years had flown by in the blink of an eye. Three years of officially being a couple, the rest of the years in between them after Raccoon City they had just spent denying their feelings for each other.

“Leon you are crazy! I’m not going to carry a child for nine months for you to give them a name like that” Claire said scrunching her face up, as Leon grinned at her.

He enjoyed teasing her this way, he kept suggesting baby names he knew Claire would hate to try and ease the tension in the room. They had been trying to get pregnant for a while.

“No child of mine will ever be named after a type of car” the redhead pouted putting her hands on her hips.

Leon tried his best not to laugh, he could see her trying to hide the smile spreading across his face.

“What time are we meeting your brother for lunch?” He asked Claire.

She glanced back at the clock, “forty minutes. Why?” She asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Forty minutes? Plenty of times to make a baby” Leon said before leaning down and kissing her.

He grabbed Claire’s ass as he pressed her against the wall. Forty minutes? He would only need ten.

The house phone ringing made them both stop fumbling each other. Claire frowned, nobody phoned a house phone these days unless something was wrong. Leon was confused, he didn’t even know they had a nice phone.

Fixing her top, Claire walked into the living room and answered the phone. “Hello?”

Leon studied his fiancés face. Something was wrong.

**Chris & Jill**

“For god’s sake! Christopher Redfield stop it!” Jill laughed as he carried her bridal style up the stairs.

They were redecorating, Jill was covered in light orange paint and Chris was not letting someone as clumsy as her walk up the staircase and spread paint everywhere.

Chris frowned as Jill pressed her nose against his nose, knowing fine well it would leave an orange mark on him. They had decided to try and brighten up their apartment, however it seemed a little too bright for his liking. However, he was sure it would look a lot better once it was finished.

Just as Chris was carrying a very hysterical Jill into the bathroom, his left ass cheek started to vibrate. His phone was ringing.

After letting Jill down, he pulled his phone out of his back pocket. “What?” He snapped. His usual answer for the agent whenever he called him.

“What is it?” Jill asked, concerned, she could see the look of spreading across her partner's face.

**Sherry & Jake**

“We have a reservation under Muller”.

“Ah Mr Muller” the waiter cooed with a French accident, “if you follow me, I will take you and Mrs Muller to your romantic rooftop table”.

“Oh we aren’t married” Sherry said with a hint of embarrassment.

“My apologies madam,” the waiter said, looking slightly uncomfortable.

It was their ‘anniversary’, what couple wouldn’t spend it in a romantic restaurant? Couples who weren’t really couples.

Jake was pissed, he had spent a lot of time and money trying to find the nicest place to take Sherry. They had been living, fucking, and working together for a year. That was something to be celebrated. Except they weren’t exclusive, Sherry didn’t want to put a label on them.

“It’s fine” Jake said, waving his hand, “you can take my lover to our table,” he said, smirking at Sherry’s red face. She was furious.

# ______

“I can’t believe you did that Jake” the blonde hissed after the waiter quickly excused himself.

“What? We aren’t ever going to come here again” he shrugged.

Jake didn’t care what a bunch of stuck up snobs thought of him. He had saved the world, meaning didn’t need to prove himself to anyone.

Sherry pressed her lips together, she wasn’t going to give him the reaction he wanted. As she was about to ask him what he was ordering her mobile began to ring.

“I thought we said no phones?” Jake asked, frowning. How hard was it to get her full attention? There was always something else more important.

“Sorry” she mumbled reaching to turn her phone off “oh...it’s Claire. I have a lot of messages from her as well”.

“Answer it then” Jake said rolling his eyes. Always something with women.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, decided on who the baby’s parents are!

**Claire**

Claire nervously started biting at her nails while she waited for her brother and Jill arrived. She definitely thought it was best to talk to them in private before Jake and Sherry arrived.

“That’s Chris pulling up outside, are you sure you’re okay to do this?” Leon asked.

Claire just gulped down before nodding.

Soon as Leon opened the front door he wasn’t surprised to see Chris barging past him to talk to Claire, as Jill gave him an apologetic look. It was clear the most recent news had rattled him.

“Is it true?” he asked, sitting down across from his sister.

The redhead turned to give her brother a sympathetic look, before pulling him in for a hug.

# ______

When everyone was seated Claire explained the news that she had heard.

She had got a phone call from a co-worker, there had been a terrorist attack at the TerraSave camp in West Africa. Six civilians had been injured, along with three workers. There had only been one death. It was Chris’s former partner Sheva Alomar.

“Where is Sherry?” Jill asked.

Claire sighed “I thought it would be better if I told you first, because I wasn’t sure how Jake would take it...” she trailed off looking at Leon.

“Wesker deserved to die.” Chris said bluntly.

Claire glanced at her fiancé, she hadn’t told them everything yet. Time was ticking before they found out from someone else. Leon, seeing her pleading eyes, decided to step in and help her. He was always better at delivering bad news than her anyway.

“There is something else” the agent chimes in nervously, “Josh Stone phoned Claire as well”.

“Why?” Jill asked, glancing between the younger Redfield and Leon.

Claire sighed. “Josh phoned me because he saw my name was one of the members they wanted to notify first...he wanted to know the best way to contact Chris” she gulped down.

“Why?” Chris asked, confused.

There was something in his sister's eyes that told him she was hiding something, and her silence confirmed it.

“Why?” He asked more sternly.

“He wanted to get in contact with you because... because Sheva has a child, with the last name Redfield” she explained.

Jill stood up horrified, “Redfield? Chris tell me she's wrong”. Chris continued to stare blankly at the wall. “How old is the child, is it a boy or girl?” Jill asked as her eyes filled with tears.

Claire shook her head, “I don’t know. Josh never said, he just asked if I could pass the message on and if Chris could give him a call”.

“And if he didn’t soon, the kid would most likely go into care,” Leon added.

Claire sighed into her hands, as Jill excused herself. Leon squeezed her shoulder, he didn’t know what to say either. Had her older brother cheated? She couldn’t imagine him doing that, they all knew how long he had been in love with Jill Valentine for.

None of it made sense.

Regardless of what was going on with her own family, Claire still had to notify three different families as soon as possible that their loved ones had been injured. It was a part of the job that she hated.

**Chris**

Chris Redfield could remember the worst days off his life clearly. The day his parents died, finding out his sister had been taken, and the mansion incident when he thought Jill had died were his worst days.

He couldn’t pinpoint all his best days. Claire being rescued was definitely one, Jill being alive, and anyone he saved the world was a good day.

So why did finding out he had a child not fall into either of them categories?

“Earth to Chris” Claire said waving her hand in front of his face.

She was concerned, he had gone unusually white and unresponsive. If she hadn't known the news he had just found out, she might have thought he was having a small stroke.

“I need some air” was all he said, barging past his sister.

Once he was a decent length away from the house he lit up a cigarette and sat on a bench across the road from a park. Claire and Jill would no doubt chew his ear off if they saw him.

A kid? He had a kid? This couldn’t be real. What was he supposed to do with this information? He was a mixture of anger and fear. Chris was mad, oh so mad. Why the hell didn’t Sheva tell him? Was he that scary? He would have been there for her.

Across the world he had a child, who he was a stranger too. He wondered how it would all play out, what if he couldn’t look after the child. Hell, he didn’t even know if it was a boy or girl.

“Got another?” A voice said from him, startling him.

“Jesus Kennedy” he frowned.

Chris was convinced Leon was a snake in his past life, the way he could sneak up on someone unnoticed wasn’t natural. Regardless, he handed the blond a smoke as the agent joined him.

Leon let a puff of smoke leave his lips before he sighed, “Well fuck”.

“My thoughts exactly” Chris grumbled.

“What are you going to do?” Leon asked curious.

Chris shrugged, he had no idea. And what the hell would Jill want him to do? Would she be okay raising another women’s child with him? He would if it was the other way around.

“You know regardless of what anyone else thinks or says you need to make the decision if you want to raise the kid or not” The agent pointed out.

There was no question about it, Chris was going to get his kid. It wouldn’t be easy, but he would find a way to make it work.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chris**

“Hey bro, Jill let me in. Any luck?” Claire asked as she was stepping into her brother's office.

Chris turned and looked at her, his sister looked like she hadn’t slept in weeks. Clearly the news of having a niece she hadn’t met had got to her. A few days earlier they had found out Chris had a daughter called Winona Adanah Redfield.

It was a shock to the system for all of them, but he was pretty sure something else was going on with his sister as well.

“When are you going to Africa?” She asked sitting on the chair across from him.

“In two days, it was the next flight I could get even through the BSAA” he shrugged sighing, “are you okay Claire?” He asked seriously. Chris wasn’t always the big brother he should have been, but he could still tell when his sister was hiding something from him.

“I’m fine Chris really, I was the neighborhood and thought I’d stop by and see how you were doing” she smiled a bright fake smile.

Chris frowned. He knew she was lying but decided not to push the subject, he didn’t want to piss off another woman in his life. He was still on thin ice with Jill, they had made the decision to not have children because of the kind of lifestyle they had, and yet he now had a daughter. With another woman.

“How’s Jill handling it?” Claire asked, sighing.

Chris shrugged “I don’t know, she’s acting like nothing has changed...I just don’t know.”

**Claire**

“So how are you really doing kid?” Barry asked, thinking the same as Chris he didn’t think the redhead was fine. She was definitely hiding something.

Claire had gone to the coffee shop around the corner from her apartment, she was surprised to see Moira and Barry Burton sitting inside. Usually she would have been extremely happy to see them, however Claire was emotionally exhausted and wanted to be alone. “I’m fine Barry, how dome you guys are in town?” She asked, changing the subject.

“My mom's older sister auntie Sarah is celebrating her sixtieth birthday” Moira explained.

The redhead excused herself when the barista called her name, when she left the table Barry leaned into his daughter, “make sure she’s alright.”

“Are you going so soon?” Claire asked sitting back down.

“It’s just me leaving, I’m going to see how that brother of yours is doing. You two have fun catching up” he said winking before leaving.

After a short while of general chit-chat, Moira got fed up with awkward small talk. She and Claire had been through far too much for keeping secrets, “what’s going on? You aren’t fine.”

Claire sighed. She wasn’t fine, but didn’t want to talk about it before. Too many things were happening at that moment for her two cents to be brought up. She didn’t want to cause a fuss, and not while things were so tense between Chris and Jill anyway.

“Come on Claire, me and you can tell each other anything.” Moira said smiling.

“Well you know how me and Leon have been trying for a while? I went to a doctor last week and got my results back this morning. I have something called endometriosis” Claire explained, staring down at the warm drink in her hands.

“What does that mean?” Moira asked confused, she had never heard of it before.

Sighing, the redhead continued, “it means I might not be able to have a baby. How am I meant to tell Leon? It will crush him” she sobbed slightly into her hand.

All Claire wanted to give her fiancé was a family. After all the shit they had been through, knowing they could bring something good into the world helped make it feel worth it. They had seen so much death, and creating life instead of taking it would have changed everything.

“Leon will love you regardless, nothing could change that.” Moira said sympathetically.

Claire just nodded and changed the subject again, all she could do was keep going. Herself and Leon had been through the worst things, and always came out stronger. She just needed to remember that.

**Josh**

Josh Stone was known for being a kind man, a reliable understanding man, but what he was also known for was how unforgiving he could be.

He was heartbroken that Sheva, his Sheva had died and now he was going to lose the last piece of her.

He had meet Chris Redfield a couple of times, and didn’t think he was worthy of such a sweet child. Sure he had heard all the stories of the famous Captain Redfield and how he had saved the world multiple times, but he had also heard how Chris was an alcoholic and Jill was still suffering from post-traumatic stress disorder, and had occasional violent outbursts. Hell, he was still full of anger that the BSAA captain had slept with his fiancé in the first place.

Josh had heard that Chris and his partner Jill were coming to get Winona in a couple of days to take her home to America, but he wasn’t going to let that happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As someone endometriosis I’ve decided to try and write it into a few of my stories, definitely trying to make it more normal for people to discuss!

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to not name anyone in the first chapter, why? I haven’t decided who’s having a baby yet.


End file.
